


Supercorp Sunday Morning

by Talyesin



Series: Of All The Stars, Most Fair - A Supercorp Fic [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kara Danvers Loves Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Loves Kara Danvers, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talyesin/pseuds/Talyesin





	Supercorp Sunday Morning

After the Kryptonite bomb had scattered Kryptonite particles through the atmosphere, and Kara had been locked away in a suit of armor to protect her from the killing radiation, she and Lena had decided to add a protective safe room to Lena's penthouse apartment. It wasn't much - really just a glorified bedroom, with a bed big enough for two, and an airlock entrance to ensure the closed-air purification system wouldn't be tainted with Kryptonite.

 

Which is where the two of them found themselves one Sunday morning, sunlight streaming in through the airtight leaded glass windows. They'd taken to sleeping in there, usually after some dramatic life-threatening event or other, making it an extra-safe night's sleep together, tangled in each other's limbs, snuggled and warm and secure.

Kara was first up, as always, the sunlight energizing her, recharging her in a way that mere sleep couldn't. She blinked her brilliant blue eyes open in the sun's dazzling rays, diffused by the clouded glass. Though it was warm and wonderful under the blankets, she tossed them off and sat up, basking her entire nude body in the yellow-white light.

"Now that's a sight I could get used to," Lena mumbled behind her.

Kara turned, blonde hair cascading off her shoulder to shade her gorgeous face. Nothing could shade her smile, though. She leaned in to where Lena had propped up a pillow to hide her eyes in the shadow and kissed her girlfriend, her lover, her love, her best friend in the entire universe. 

Probably, she thought, correcting herself as they kissed, I mean there are entire galaxies we haven't explored yet. But then, where would I find anyone as amazing as Lena? Entire universe it is.

"Get up, sleepyhead," Kara said quietly, resting her forehead against Lena's. "We have the whole day ahead."

"Sleep." Lena rolled away from her.

Kara knelt on their bed, nuzzling Lena's neck. "Coffee?"

"Sleep," Lena replied, pulling Kara's pillow over her head.

"Coffee?" Kara said, lifting up the pillow and peeking underneath.

"Sleep!" Lena commanded in her best CEO-of-a-major-corporation voice.

"Coffee!" Kara replied in her most mock-CEO-bossypants voice.

Lena managed, in her body language, to signal both defeat, and a vow to avenge herself at a later date. When she rolled over, though, her face was filled with deep, profound, long-suffering love. "Sleep?"

"Coffee," Kara laughed.

"... coffee," Lena admitted, sitting up.

They spent breakfast on the couch, reading their tablets, Kara in Lena's MIT shirt and Lena in a knock-off Supergirl shirt bought on a whim from a street corner seller, Lena's bare legs across Kara's bare lap, each sipping from the other's coffee, or their own, whichever was closer. Breakfast was fresh fruit and fresh baked croissants from the nearest bakery, jam they'd bought from a farmer's market they'd visited the last time they'd been out of the city, and some artisan cheese Kara had gotten from Vermont on a whim.

Once they'd finished breakfast, a leisurely affair of three hours, they'd showered, which had led to other, more vigorous, pursuits, and which in turn had resulted in yet more showering. Then Lena had promised at her last corporate medical examination that she'd try to get some more exercise in, so an hour spent in her workout room with Kara cheering her on and occasionally infuriating her with the casual ease the Kryptonian bested every exercise. But that fury had quickly ignited more passion, and another visit to the bedroom and another shower.

"All this showering is going to be hell on my skin," Lena said, examining herself in the full-length mirrors of her walk-in closet, which was easily the size of Kara's living room.

"I'd offer to slather moisturizer all over you," Kara grinned, "but I suspect we'd just wind up back in the shower."

"There's got to be a way to keep from getting so sweaty every time," Lena flirted.

"Walk-in fridge sex has never been on my bucket list," Kara admitted with a little shake of her head and an overwhelmingly cute scrunched-up nose.

"Fine," Lena capitulated. "Ready to go?"

"Yep," Kara said, donning her glasses as they walked out of the walk-in.

"Kara!" Lena exclaimed, feigning shock. "How did you get here? Supergirl was here just a second ago!"

"Okay, stop," Kara laughed and took her arm. 

"We need more days like this," Lena said as they took their seats in the limo.

"Figure out a way to protect the entire world from alien invasions and supervillains and every day can be like this," Kara said, leaning her head on Lena's shoulder.

"Don't think I'm not working on it," Lena answered.

Dinner, dancing, back before midnight - all in a night's relaxation for National City's Power Lesbians.


End file.
